Radioactivity
Choose ten of your OCs (or people you think are insanely cool). If you don't have ten OCs then use the little voices in your head (That always seems to work for me). 1. Vioda 2. Eluin 3. Cole 4. Caleb 5. Eleni 6. Karthik 7. Alexandra 8. Diraxi 9. Eboni 10. Taitousuu 1.) so....4, 9, and 3 are all eating a radioactive pie. Do they say anything about it's radioactivity? Caleb: wow, tasty. almost as toxic as me. Eboni: *gives caleb weird look* at least i can control my own blood, so it's easy to purge the radioactivity. mostly. Cole: *spazzes and throws up all over them* Eboni: GAH! *attacks* Caleb: *laughs* 2.) 7 decides to take up line dancing. Does this end well? Alexandra: of course. i'm royalty, i excel at dancing. ^^ 4.) 10 becomes gay/lesbian!!!! what does 6 say? Taitousuu: NOOOOOOO!!!! NO ONE KNOWS MY SEXUALITY!!! well, it's not clear whether i'm bi, straight or gay. (is male) Karthik: *doesn't care* unless i can torture him? *smirks* 5.) If 4, 3, and 6 were to jump off of a waterfall, would any of them survive? Cole: it's times like these it's convenient to have wings. Karthik: not if i can help it. *smirks*. Caleb: hard to say. if karthik's jumping though, odds are no. you know, since karthik is me. 6.) After Jumping off of the waterfall, would 6 be stupid enough to do it again? Karthik: if my prey tried to escape. 7.) If x = 7+3 then what must X equal? Furthermore, what is the point of this question? Eluin: TEN! Eleni: i think they mean if the /char/s seven and three were added together.... Eluin: awwww... but i wanted to contribute... *whines* Caleb: if it was four instead of three.... the answer would be Eleni. ^^ Eleni: eh? *crickets chirping* 8.) You are falling from 8,952 feet in the air. you can either land on, and kill, 3 or 5. Who do you choose? me: awwww..... i dun wanna kill either one!!! though i guess cole could catch me.... ^^ 9.) If 4 was to open up a lemonade stand and then get sued for selling toxic lemonade, what would they do? Caleb: i, i wouldn't /do/ that!!!! *whines* i like people too much! 10.) 7 and 1 are getting married! The catch? 7 is already married to 2 and 1 is already married to 8! What does 5 do? me: *blinks and stares* Vioda: but... but i'm in love with /eboni/! i can't be married to diraxi! (plus i'm straight) and i can't marry my brother's wife! (though i didn't think they got married....) Diraxi: *smirks* i'm not complaining. Alexandra: who now? i don't know this... vioda. or Eluin? i'm already in love with caleb. Eleni: *blinks* i don't know any of you people. so i'll just stand here and look confused. 11.) Is nny hot? nyah? 12.) If 10 was to get mauled by a rabid hippopotamus on steroids, what would 3 do? Taitousuu: GAH! A RABID HIPPOPOTAMUS!!!! *screams for help* Cole: why does this /always/ happen to you??? *sighs and walks over to help* 13.) If 3 was to get mauled by a rabid hippopotamus on steroids, what would 10 do? Taitousuu: laugh. then play with it! *grins happily* Cole: gee. thanks. 14.) Now lets say that they were both mauled by said hippopotamus. What would they do? Taitousuu & Cole: GAH!!!! A RABID HIPPOPOTAMUS! *dies* 15.) Now lets say that the hippopotamus remarked that 10 tasted like mustard. What would 3 say? Cole: *laughs* though i'll miss you. 16.) If 7 was sat on by a rabid hippopotamus, would 1 laugh? Vioda: probably not. 17.) Everyone throws 5 a surprise birthday party. The surprise? It's not 5's birthday. What happens? Eleni: why does no one make sense any more?????? Eluin: YAY A BIRTHDAY PARTY!!!! *squeals and pounces on the cake* Taitousuu: YAYPEOPLEASLOUDASME!!! *glomps Eluin* and much fun was had by all.... until karthik got tired of the noise, in which case everybody scattered. 18.) 4 becomes a rabid hippopotamus and begins to chew up 3. Does 3 survive? Karthik: i'm not a friggin hippo. *glares* Cole: MOMMY! Caleb: *blinks and tilts head* *shrugs and eats cole* yum! 19.) 7 challenges 2 to a wood-eating contest. Why? Alexandra: okay, if you win this wood-eating contest, i'll stop hemming and hawing and finally marry caleb, got it? Eluin: okay! *uses water to disseminate wood throughout his system easily* Alexandra: curses! 20.) If 5 suddenly gained a third eye that allowed them to see into the future, what would 8 do? Eleni: *cries* i don't /like/ the future.... *whines* Diraxi: i want it! i need that power.... just tell me what you see.... Eleni: *sniffles* no. Diraxi: i will make you! Karthik: *twitches* Diraxi: *runs away* 21) 2 kills 1 for no apparent reason. 3 goes into spiralling depression because of this. How does 6 comforts 3? laura: NOOOOOOO!!!! Eluin you BAD, BAD CHARACTER!!!!! *runs after him, screaming, yelling and promising vengeance* Karthik: *kills him* it was a mercy kill. *laughs evilly* 22) Everybody transforms into rabid hippopotamuses except for 7. Does 7 feel lucky or left out? Alexandra: well, as a princess, it wouldn't be right to be a rabid hippo. *sniffs and looks away* 23) 8 confesses their love to 3. What does 3 do? Cole: *blinks* this is awkward. i mean, you're hot. but i'm probably straight. 24) 1,2,3 and 4 all decide to start a band. 1 wants to name it "The rabid Hippopotamuses". 2 wants to name it "The artichokes". 3 wants to name it "The rolling stones" and 4 couldn't care less about the name. What do they do to resolve this? Vioda: rabid hippopotamuses! i demand it! Eluin: but... but! artichokes!!! *sniffles and looks positively adorable* Cole: oh come /on/, the only one that makes sense is the rolling stones! Caleb: yay! we're gonna be a band! *celebrates* Eluin: artichokes???? *Puppy dog eyes* *everyone caves* 25) 8 and 9 switch bodies. Describe what happens: Diraxi: muahahahahahahahahaha! *kills eboni's body* wait, why do i feel like this has backfired? Eboni: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 26) 4 walks into their new school to find that all the students are zombies. What do they do? Caleb: *hugs them* 28) 3 is being held captive by Tarzan and his rabid hippopotamus army. What do 4 and 7 do to rescue him? Caleb & Alexandra: *making out* Caleb: what? hey, we should save him! Alexandra: *doesn't care* wouldn't you /rather/ be with me??? Caleb: *is easily distracted* Cole: but what about ME? 28.) If 5, 7 and 9 were to fight 1, 3 and 4, which side would win? wow. all girls against the guys. well, eleni's not really a fighter.... though neither is caleb. but alexandra isn't either whereas cole and vioda both are... and since eboni's in /love/ with vioda, she's not all that likely to fight him too hard. so second team. 29.) 5 expresses his/her desire to be a frog when he/she grows up to 10. They then make out. 2, whom is in love with 5, walks in on this. What happens? Eluin: hey, they got something right! i /am/ in love with eleni!!! Eleni: don't you feel betrayed or anything?? aren't you going to leave me? Eluin: but you're my soulmate. why would i do that? besides, it's /taitousuu/. who takes him seriously again? Taitousuu: i'd argue, but you're too cute. Eluin: what was that? Taitousuu: i said you're right. *giggles* 31.) 6 betrays 7 causing 7 to commit suicide. 8, whom was in love with 7, set out to kill 6. 4 tried to convince him otherwise. Meanwhile, 2 is plotting to steal the earth's cheese supply. What happens? hmmm... in an oddly convoluted way, that's /kind/ of what happens. well, with karthik betraying alexandra. except that she betrays him and she dies in childbirth. only it's caleb not karthik... (caleb and karthik are the same person. never mind, it's confusing enough. lol) Diraxi: well, i certainly don't love her. but hey, i'll kill karthik anyway. Karthik: *grins* you're welcome to try. Caleb: don't kill me! even though it might be better if you did... Eluin: ILOVECHEESE! 32.) 6 decides to become a homicidal, bisexual taxi cab driver in Michigan. How many people does he/she manage to kill before 10 stops him/her? the entire world. no offense laura, but taitousuu alone doesn't stand a chance against karthik. and anyway, except for the taxi cab part, it's mostly true already. lol. 32.) The quiz is over. What does everyone have to say? Karthik: i hate you. Taitousuu: *waves ecstatically* i love you all!!!! *blows kisses* oh and Eluin! *glomps him* Eluin: and i love eleni! *glomps her* Back to Original Character Quizzes.